


【盾冬】協奏曲

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 先婚後愛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve覺得美國隊長不適合結婚，但他無可救藥的暗戀著紐約最有名的蛋糕店老闆。Bucky不知道Steve對他的感情有多深，但他說了Yes I do。





	1. Chapter 1

美國隊長不需要結婚。Steve Rogers在各種訪問上總是這樣說。

 

「為什麼？」Natasha懶懶地躺進椅子裡，雙腿愜意地靠在辦公桌上，把剛看完的雜誌丟到Steve眼前，剛好攤開在他的專訪那頁。  
『我一個人挺好的，不需要另一個人陪我冒這種險。』Steve答得心不在焉，看也沒看雜誌一眼。他把剛做好的草莓醬三明治切成兩半，一半遞給了Natasha，完全不理會她嫌棄的眼神。  
「我不想吃這個，Rogers。」Natasha用拇指和食指捏著那半份三明治，說：「我經歷了一整個月的艱苦戰鬥，好不容易從那荒山野嶺回到文明都市，你讓我吃果醬三明治？」  
『這草莓醬很不錯。』Steve不理她，只是大口吃完了自己那份，眼看Natasha把她那份丟回盤子裡，他只是聳聳肩：『隨便你，反正只是填個肚子。』  
Natasha坐直身子，傾身向前，露出了別有深意的笑容：「Steve，為什麼不買個蛋糕回來？」  
Steve正要離開桌邊，動作微不可察的停滯了半秒，才說：『什麼蛋糕？』  
「你喜歡的那家蛋糕，別裝傻。」Natasha的手指在桌上敲了敲：「我要水蜜桃鮮乳酪蛋糕。」  
『我不知道要去哪裡買。』Steve說，他背對著Natasha，大步走出了會議室。

 

他真的很討厭Natasha什麼都知道這一點。

 

Steve把摩托車停在17巷巷口，下一個轉角就是全布魯克林現在最有名的蛋糕店。  
裝潢最漂亮，用料最扎實，口味最甜美。

老闆兼主廚，最可愛。

 

「歡迎光臨。」熟悉的聲音緊接著自動門的叮咚聲響起，櫃檯後的人抬頭望向他時，Steve不知道自己飄在空中的心是飄得更高了，還是終於安穩的落下，他只是揚起笑臉，愉悅地打了個招呼：『嘿。』  
那人笑瞇了眼，立刻從櫃檯後走出來，給了他一個扎實的擁抱：「你回來了！」  
『當然，我們說好今天要去挑戒指的不是嗎？』Steve抬手摸過懷中人的耳垂，親吻他的髮頂。

 

美國隊長訂婚了，是個暫時沒打算打在報告上交代的秘密。  
畢竟從那顆可能性的種子冒出芽，到突然開花，即將結果，也不過是兩個月內的事。

 

Steve還記得他的求婚是個他沒有預料過，也從沒想過會成功的事件。那天他只是一如往常的到這家名為「Sweet Dream」的蛋糕店買蛋糕——順便買蛋糕，主要是看看他的暗戀對象，紐約目前最火紅的甜點師，各大美食雜誌、甜點節目、烘焙教學YouTuber的共同熱愛，James Buchanan Barnes。  
James特別允許Steve叫他的小名「Bucky」，而他為此得意上好幾天時，Steve早就知道自己已經無可救藥。

 

他們原先不過是在討論Bucky新做的婚禮蛋糕。

「我很喜歡做婚禮蛋糕，」Bucky嘴角帶著微笑，看著自己的作品：「每對新人都是獨一無二的，我喜歡聽他們對婚禮、對婚姻、對愛情的想法，很幸福，我總是能感受得到。」  
『你結婚了嗎？』Steve脫口而出，又連忙道歉：『抱歉，如果你不想分享⋯⋯』  
Bucky搖搖頭：「沒關係。我⋯⋯我妹妹和弟弟都已經結婚了，家人總是催我，尤其在同性婚姻通過後⋯⋯」他咬住下唇，放柔了聲音：「其實我也⋯⋯有過幻想。」他沒說自己幻想什麼，只是抬起眼望著Steve：「我不知道我的幸運什麼時候來。」  
『也許你可以跟我結婚。』Steve聽到自己的聲音說了這句話，眼前的人睜大雙眼，嘴唇微微張開，訝異地看著他：「什麼？」  
趕快告訴他只是個玩笑，Steve Rogers！

『我早就在考慮結婚了，但作為美國隊長，又是同性戀，其實⋯⋯』Steve自嘲地笑了笑：『對象真不那麼好找。』  
「我想我能明白。」Bucky點點頭，Steve發現他臉上泛起紅暈：「但你剛剛那句話什麼意思？」  
『你是我的理想對象，Bucky。』既然話都說出口了，乾脆一次說到底，Steve暗暗吸一口氣，努力讓自己語氣顯得平穩：『我九十歲了，是足夠成熟，能踏入一段婚姻的年紀了。』  
Bucky笑了起來，他真的開心時，眼角總會冒出細細的紋路：「我怕我不夠成熟，Steve。」  
這是拒絕的意思嗎？Steve有些失望，他點點頭：『好吧⋯⋯』  
「但我們可以試著約會⋯⋯三次？」Bucky小小聲地說，連耳朵都紅了起來：「假如你覺得沒有問題，我⋯⋯我就答應你的求婚。」

 

他說他可以答應美國隊長的求婚！

Bucky直到戒指戴在自己手上時還覺得不太真實，那段時間他總是恍恍惚惚的，進廚房前脫下首飾時，都會忍不住多摸它幾下。

 

當你覺得事情不太真實時，你就該停下腳步，好好揪出它究竟是建立在哪個幻想上。Bucky最喜歡的奇幻小說裡有這麼一句話，可那段時間裡，他一次也沒有想起過。


	2. Chapter 2

兩人從認識到訂婚，決定得非常匆促，Bucky告知了妹妹Ariel，卻讓Ariel先瞞著爸媽。

 

他老家在賓州，父親是第二代斯洛伐克移民，直到35歲才遇上小他2歲的未來妻子。Bucky是家中長子，下面原先有兩個妹妹兩個弟弟，但最小的妹妹早逝，大弟和小弟成年後都去歐洲發展，只有自己跟年紀最親近的妹妹留在美國。做為長子，Bucky向來早熟懂事，行事穩當，早早就立定了志向，高中起便開始在知名的甜點店兼職，在美國烹飪學院拿到學位後，又到歐洲歷練了五年，回國後先是與老同學合資開設蛋糕店，對方撤資後，Bucky獨自頂下店面，改名Sweet Dream，因接了幾個紐約名門千金的派對訂單，人氣一路攀升，身價水漲船高。  
他人生從來沒做過令父母擔憂的事，第一件就是婚姻大事。

「我可能太心急了⋯⋯」Bucky在電話裡苦笑，電話那頭的Ariel不解：「什麼意思？你到底是要跟誰結婚？這閃電結婚一點也不像你向來的樣子，你該不會被騙了吧？對方開始跟你借錢了嗎？」  
「沒有，他不會做那種事。他絕對是個正直的好人，像課本上寫的那種正直的人。」字面上的意思，Bucky在心裡補充，他還真的在歷史課本上看過Steve的名字。「但是，他⋯⋯他太有名了，我們的事，我還不打算公開，我需要一點時間。」  
「你是找了個電影明星還是誰？」Ariel猜測著，Bucky只是含糊帶過：「不是的⋯⋯總之，先別到處說，我會找機會帶他回去，到時候，再慢慢談吧。」

 

面對兩人已經定下的未來，那其中有太多看不見的困難，Bucky光是想像就感到焦慮，但他隱藏得很好，在Steve面前總是一派溫和自若。與此同時，Steve並沒有發現到他的不安，因他正深陷在有意識以來少有的快樂裡。

從冰層中甦醒已經過了六年，Steve仍只是住在神盾局為他租下的公寓裡，一層樓有三戶人家的普通公寓。Coulson曾經詢問他要不要搬到上東區門禁森嚴、設計高貴，專門出租給名流的飯店式大樓，或乾脆買一棟自己的別墅，Steve搖了搖頭，意興闌珊。神盾局給他的薪資並不吝嗇，加上那七十年累積下來的撫恤金，Steve其實可以在紐約過得很舒適，他只是提不起勁。  
『睡覺的地方而已，』他對Coulson說：『現在這間就夠了。』

 

而自從和Bucky訂婚後，Steve每天都在看房子。  
比起大部分時間只要待命就好的Steve，擁有一家店的Bucky工作時間比一般員工更長，Sweet Dream營業時間是早上九點到晚上八點，目前只有週一休息。Bucky往往在八點前就已經在店裡準備當天的蛋糕，假如當天有大量的訂單，他甚至會直接睡在店裡。因此他幾乎沒有時間參與Steve「打造一個家」的計畫，他為此也感到相當抱歉。

『沒關係的，我知道你很辛苦。』擔心Bucky夜歸，Steve只要人在紐約，每天晚上都會來接他，甚至陪Bucky在店裡睡覺。明知他自己一個人也過了這麼多年，Steve還是忍不住想要盡可能的照顧他。  
他自己搬來一個床墊鋪在地上，就靠在Bucky的單人床旁，放個棉被和枕頭，躺上去便十分愜意地準備入睡。Bucky翻過身俯視他，嘴角微微露出笑意：「真的不上來和我一起睡？」  
『床太小了，你會睡得不好，明天又沒精神，那就不是我來陪你的用意了。』Steve坐起身，伸手梳過Bucky的髮，在他額上落了輕吻：『等到我們有了新家，我會買一張很大的床，每天都抱著你睡⋯⋯』  
Bucky臉頰發燙，他跟Steve第一次約會時，就發現這個外在形象一臉正經的老派男人，其實非常會說甜言蜜語。

 

從小就相貌出色的Bucky，三十年的人生有過不少交往對象，年輕時交往過女孩，十八歲後便一直都跟男孩約會。萬花叢中過，片葉不沾身，是需要一點門道的，他自認自己深諳說話的技巧，至少從來沒有因說話不慎而惹人生氣過。  
但Steve跟他是完全不同風格，Steve太實誠太直接，誠懇起來反而令人無所適從，望著他專注的眼神都能令Bucky紅起耳垂。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky輕嘆，摟著Steve的脖子送上吻。距離他們的初吻也不過一個禮拜，可比起首次Steve的慌張，他現在已經很駕輕就熟了。  
反手抱住Bucky，Steve微仰著頭，輕吮Bucky的下唇，舌頭舔過敏感的上顎，追逐著Bucky的小舌，同時一手溫柔撫著Bucky的上臂與肩膀，兩人好不容易捨得分開時，Bucky已有些輕喘，雙眼濕潤潤地帶著霧氣，Steve便又去吻他的眼睛，好半晌才留戀不已地說：『快睡吧，等你休假，就帶你去看新家。』

 

Bucky不能陪著逛屋子買傢俱，Steve心中是有些遺憾，但想著這是日後兩人一起生活的所需，他便又很自然地高興起來。  
他只知道生活的艱辛與殘酷，還不知道生活的平淡與甘甜。

亦不知這兩者，有時也是交織呈現。


	3. Chapter 3

他們完成登記那天，Bucky便帶著行李住進了新家。

 

在那天之前，Steve已經幫他搬了不少雜物衣品過去，他帶的行李裡面不過是一些隨身的小物。新家在距離Bucky店面走路只要二十分鐘的一個高級社區，管制森嚴的大門後是一棟棟漂亮的獨立別墅，每棟寬敞的前後院與單獨的車庫是基本配備，還有一個小小的泳池。屋子已經經過簡單的打理，有了基本的傢俱，但還是稍嫌空蕩。  
『我們之後再一起慢慢採購佈置，這些都不急。』Steve在他身後說，他牽著Bucky的手，帶他經過有兩間空房的二樓，上了主臥室所在的三樓。

主臥室如Steve所說的，有一張兩個人睡綽綽有餘的大床。Bucky放下行李走了過去，撫過鋪好的床單與棉被，那精緻的花紋與蓬鬆的觸感，顯見購買人要嘛花了大功夫挑選，要嘛花了大錢。Bucky噙著微笑，翻身躺上，對站在一旁的Steve招了招手。

 

他早就想這樣做了。

Steve撐在Bucky上方，專注的眼神落在他臉上、身上，細細的看著他。Bucky的手掌爬上他的手腕，輕輕握住，拇指在脈搏處一下又一下地劃過。  
「你心跳得好快。」他悄聲說，Steve抬起手，開始一顆顆解開Bucky的上衣鈕扣：『我的心跳本就比一般人快四倍，現在⋯⋯也許是八倍。』  
Bucky彎起嘴角笑了：「真的？你緊張嗎？」  
『緊張，也期待。』

隨著Bucky的上衣被解開，露出光裸的上半身，Steve索性一鼓作氣把他的長褲也一併拉下，俯下身親吻他的鎖骨，一手往下撫摸他肌肉緊實的小腹：『你真漂亮⋯⋯』  
Bucky的膚色本就白，尤其是衣物包裹下，少被陽光照射到的肌膚更是白皙，Steve帶著薄繭的手撫過腹股溝，便留下一道淺淺的紅痕，他手指漸漸往下，探進下腹濃密的毛髮中，輕輕握住尚未勃起的性器：『連這裡也漂亮。』說著，Steve彎下腰，在性器頂端輕吻了一口，抬頭看了Bucky一眼，隨即張口含住了它。  
Bucky重重喘息了一聲，抓住了Steve的手臂。原就已臉色泛紅的他直感覺一股熱氣竄上臉頰，Steve的舌頭在他陰莖前端打轉，順著陰莖的經絡細細舔拭，那本就敏感的部分，一點點小刺激都能被額外放大，哪經得起這反覆地舔弄，很快就在Steve嘴裡硬了起來，Steve微側了側臉，Bucky便能清楚看到自己性器在他口腔內頂出的形狀。  
「不要這樣⋯⋯」Bucky摀著臉小聲哀求，Steve吐出口腔裡的東西，爬起來親吻Bucky的臉頰：『怎麼了？不喜歡嗎？』  
「喜歡⋯⋯可是⋯⋯」Bucky也說不出自己怎麼了，明明經驗理應比Steve豐富許多，可現下他卻緊張得無法動彈。

Steve倒是輕鬆得多，對他來說這就是一次探索，他憑著直覺撫摸Bucky的身體，在每個他覺得可愛的部分落下吻痕。眼看Bucky比他預想的更加緊張，他便把人摟緊在懷裡，吻著他的鼻尖唇角，一疊聲地喊他：『Bucky，Bucky，Bucky⋯⋯』一邊細細地吮著他的唇瓣。Bucky眨著眼，情慾已被挑起的他眼裡泛起霧氣，襯得那綠色的瞳孔更加水靈，Steve覺得自己心都要跳出喉嚨口，他的手掌在Bucky背後游移，順著優美的脊椎線往下，揉著Bucky有彈性的臀肉，手指悄悄滑向那小小的洞口。  
咬著下唇的Bucky沒再說話，只是拼命壓抑著喘息，任憑Steve把擠出的潤滑液在他下身抹了一大片，試探地深入兩指，小心地擴張著穴口。他悄悄移動著視線，目光落在Steve已經勃起的下身，那可觀的器官那Bucky有些不安，他不知道自己是否有可能容納進Steve的全部。

Steve即使非常努力地擴張了，但幾根手指能擴張出的寬度比起自己的陰莖，實在是小巫見大巫。他苦惱地撐起身，望向Bucky，Bucky彷彿已經知道Steve在猶豫什麼，他舔了舔唇，露出一個羞澀的微笑：「用手指擴張⋯⋯還不如，用你那根東西擴張⋯⋯？」  
而當那粗壯的陰莖頭部抵住了他的小穴，試探性地往裡推時，Bucky仍倒抽了一口氣，捉緊了Steve的手臂。  
Steve先淺淺地進出了幾下，慢慢地撐開Bucky下身的甬道，那裡面又緊又熱，夾得他頭皮發麻，他得一再的深呼吸，才沒有在衝動之下直接推到了底。Bucky的小穴一寸一寸地裹住了他，那裡面的軟肉隨著Bucky的心跳一下又一下地按著他的性器，Steve一邊關注著Bucky的神色一邊往更裡處挺進，直到沒入了大半後，他停下動作，俯身親吻Bucky的眼睛。  
Bucky還在試著放鬆，抬眼變撞上了Steve眼裡的滿腔深情，一時心都融成了含在口裡的軟糖那般，又軟又綿。

 

他們真的結婚了，從此就是配偶，是彼此生命中最重要的人了。Bucky這段日子仍有些恍恍惚惚的幸福感，在這瞬間終於徹底清晰起來。兩人親密交纏的時刻，最私密的部位正緊緊相連著，燒燙得他全身沒一處不發熱，他腦海裡卻閃過Steve第一次踏進他店裡那次，纏著他問了每一種蛋糕的口味，眼神倒是始終在自己身上打轉的模樣。  
美國隊長是高高在上的國家偶像，只存在報章雜誌、電視新聞中的完美人物，可Steve Rogers卻是他碰得著抱得住的，會對他微笑著吻他額頭的真實存在。

「Stevie⋯⋯」Bucky小聲呢喃，Steve撥開他臉頰邊的髮絲，柔聲問：『還好嗎？』  
「你⋯⋯你全部都進去了嗎？」Bucky問，他已經覺得下身被塞得很滿，可Steve卻搖搖頭，又往他更深處推進，隨後按著Bucky的腰，漸漸加快速度，開始大力地進出。  
原先還有著輕微的疼痛和不適，在後續Steve的動作而帶起的快感中漸漸消散，Bucky逐漸抑制不住自己的喘息和呻吟，在Steve撞上那個體內的敏感點時尖叫出聲：「啊——Steve⋯⋯天哪⋯⋯」  
『是這裡嗎？Bucky？你這樣舒服嗎？』Steve找到了Bucky的敏感點後便對著那處大力撞擊，Bucky搖著頭，又是呻吟又是懇求，矛盾得他自己都分不清自己在說什麼：「不要⋯⋯啊，好棒⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯再大力點⋯⋯太深了，太深了Steve⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

他高潮得突如其來，Steve甚至都還沒再碰他的陰莖，他便射了兩人一身，癱軟地陷進床墊，一時不想再動彈。  
可Steve還硬著呢，Bucky高潮後的小穴更為敏感，能清楚地體會到Steve的灼熱如何燒燙著他體內的每一寸，他放慢了速度但仍在他甬道深處來回搗弄著，而自己的身體也仍緊緊著裹著他，兩人貼合得嚴絲密縫，他幾乎能感受到陰莖血管的跳動，挑逗著他的肉壁，像要在那嫩肉上烙下自己形狀那樣狠狠地摩擦。  
Bucky抬起眼，軟軟地喊了一聲Steve，Steve忽然把他抱了起來，讓他坐上自己大腿，隨著位置的改變，他直接進到最深的位置，深深頂開了無人探訪過的內腔。  
「嗚⋯⋯」Bucky垂下頭，靠著Steve肩膀，Steve咬住他的耳垂，又快速頂弄起來。他還來不及說什麼，便聽到Steve略有歉疚地說：『我沒那麼快射呢，Buck⋯⋯』他的嘴唇滑到耳緣，舌頭輕舔了舔Bucky的耳朵：『換個姿勢繼續？』

 

夜還很長。  
夜實在太長了。

 

「Steve⋯⋯我真的不行了⋯⋯」Bucky跪在床墊上，只有臀部被擺弄著高高翹起。他的臉埋進了枕頭，喘息不已。他已經算不出自己高潮幾次，只覺得自己簡直要被榨乾了。他身下又是汗又是精液，又是他腸道分泌出的體液，溼得一塌糊塗，已經被操了很久的小穴快要沒有知覺，被Steve緊緊握住的腰際大概已經被捏出了瘀青，上半身到處是吻痕，原先粉色的乳暈被吮得紅腫，全身上下再也沒有一絲力氣。  
『快了快了⋯⋯』Steve哄著他，又操了不知道多少下，才終於低吼著釋放在Bucky身體深處，兩人齊齊脱力似的倒在了床上。  
他還沒從Bucky身體裡撤出，只是雙腿纏住了Bucky的腿，意猶未盡的吻落在他肩側。Bucky氣息稍勻，微側過頭，哀怨地瞪了他一眼：「哪有你這樣的⋯⋯第一天就做到最盡興，我都快被你榨乾了⋯⋯」  
『我還能做呢，寶貝⋯⋯』Steve笑著，在Bucky的抗議聲中趕緊摟緊了人，安撫地吻他臉頰：『對不起對不起，是我不好。』他的手掌在Bucky腹部打著圈，腳掌蹭著Bucky的腳背：『你太好了，Bucky⋯⋯天哪，我真的太想要你⋯⋯』

Bucky輕笑著，軟軟地靠在Steve懷裏。Steve撫摸他腹部的動作讓他想起了方才Steve是直接射在他身體裡，他沒有做過懷孕可能性的檢測，這個行為也許會讓他懷上寶寶，也許不會⋯⋯他也還沒跟Steve討論過這個問題。  
⋯⋯但那都明天再說吧，Bucky喘了口氣，推開Steve想從他懷裡起身：「快把你的東西拔出去。」  
『你要去哪？』Steve依依不捨地鬆開手，Bucky慢慢地下了床，站直了身子，只覺得舉步維艱，忍不住又瞪了眼Steve：「去洗澡。」  
望著Bucky線條優美的背部和毫無遮掩的一雙長腿，Steve跟著爬下床，又黏了上去：『我幫你。』

 

兩人斷斷續續的親吻著，跌跌撞撞地進了浴缸，Steve看著Bucky一身的痕跡也有些內疚，不敢再做什麼，只老老實實地擠了沐浴乳給Bucky清洗。Bucky癱在他懷裡，伸手和Steve十指交扣，深深地吻了他的無名指根，又抬頭望Steve。  
他沒有多說什麼，只是唇邊帶著甜甜的笑意，Steve低頭含住他的唇，輕聲說：『你要練得更強壯一點。』  
「好方便讓你操得更狠嗎？」Bucky翻了個白眼，搥了Steve一拳，Steve笑著握住他的手，又親他的額頭：『好陪我更久更久。』

 

愛是不可逆的化學反應，我們怎麼也無法回到過去。  
而只不過是擁有你的最初，我就已開始對一切失去你的可能恐懼。


	4. Chapter 4

別人的新婚燕爾是什麼樣，Steve不太清楚，但他的新婚燕爾就是一連串能夠光明正大繞著Bucky團團轉的日子。  
他難得可以一心想著Bucky，誰也別想在這時打擾的日子。

 

『你今天要上班嗎？』Steve原以為兩人纏綿到半夜，隔日Bucky應該沒什麼精力了，但Bucky仍然在早上七點左右就自己從床上爬了起來，準備盥洗。Steve跟著他坐起來，打了個呵欠，轉過頭看已經走到浴室門邊的Bucky。  
「嗯，我沒說要公休啊。」Bucky笑著，昨天睡前他一直喊累喊腰痠，Steve便幫他沿著脊椎，從肩膀到腰部好好的按摩了一番，按著按著，Bucky不知不覺地睡著了，今早起來就覺得身上的痠痛去了大半，反倒因為久違的盡情，身心舒爽。  
他在進浴室前瞄了眼Steve，只見Steve裸著半身，棉被已經滑落到肚子下，剛睡醒的神情是難得一見的茫然，對上Bucky的眼神時又帶著委屈，彷彿是小狗被丟在家裡一般無助，Bucky又心軟又好笑，走回床邊，彎下腰親了親Steve的鼻子，額頭抵著他的額，問：「要跟我一起去嗎？要的話就該起來梳洗囉！」  
『要！』Steve立刻答應，他跳下床，跟在Bucky背後往浴室去。

 

他們的新房是Steve一手打理的，應有盡有，連牙刷、漱口杯、毛巾、刮鬍刀都妥妥地準備了兩份。Bucky拿起右邊那份開始刷牙，Steve用了另外一份，一邊刷一邊抬起眼去看Bucky。  
人的狀態在一天24小時內是會不斷變動的，早晨和夜晚並不完全相同。昨夜裡Bucky已經有些淡淡的疲倦，垂下的眼角略微懨懨的，笑容溫柔卻少了些活力；而現在睡了充足，有了精神，大大的眼睛盛滿了亮晶晶的光彩，Steve嘴裡還沾滿牙膏泡，就忍不住想去親親他了。

「幹什麼一直偷看我？」Bucky笑著說，他用清水沖了把臉，擠了刮鬍泡準備刮鬍子，Steve吐出嘴裡的牙膏泡，漱乾淨了口，就倚著洗手台看他，等Bucky刮好鬍子洗好臉，立刻摟著Bucky的腰，湊上去吻他的臉頰：『忍不住想一直看你。』  
Bucky咬著嘴唇卻抑不住笑，側過頭親了親Steve的唇。

 

早上七點四十分，Bucky和Steve從家裡出發。從他們新家走到Bucky的蛋糕店，不過是十幾分鐘的路程，兩人還是戴上帽子，壓低了帽簷，沿著人煙較少的路走去。  
出門時Steve抓住Bucky的手，Bucky抬起眼望他，靜靜地未置可否，Steve在心裡嘆了口氣，只是捏捏Bucky的掌心，便放開了他。兩人並肩走在人行道上，仿若只是一同出遊的友人，他們身邊偶爾有路過的汽車和行人，但無人多看他們一眼。

早在他們第三次約會時，兩人便已經就何時公開關係開誠布公地談過一次。對Steve而言，Bucky的安危是第一優先事宜，作為「美國隊長配偶」的目標太大，假使兩人關係公開，那神盾局勢必會對Bucky的安全著重安排一番，可對Steve而言，想打擊美國隊長的人太多，神盾局究竟能不能完全掌握都是個問題，把Bucky曝光在這種環境下相當危險，那自然是越低調越好。  
Bucky很爽快地同意了這項安排，並沒有反彈，反而是Steve，即使知道兩權相較取其輕，可內心卻有一塊角落對他自己的安排難以抑制的想要反抗。

 

打開了室內的空調，Bucky便進去廚房準備當日的甜點，Steve無事可做，只能在Bucky身邊晃來晃去，東看西看。  
大部分的食材都已經在前一晚準備好了，Bucky一一從冰箱取出，確認冷凍成形的狀況後脫模，再放進漂亮的容器內。Steve在一邊眼巴巴地望著他，很想要有點參與感，Bucky便交代他把已經裝好的蛋糕送進櫃檯旁的展示冰箱裡。

「今天的每日特點是開心果慕斯夾覆盆子果泥，名字叫『翡翠』。」Bucky告訴Steve，Steve探頭望去，只見一個又一個淡綠色的慕斯蛋糕被放在金邊白底的淺底盤上，被襯托得益發脆嫩晶瑩。Bucky先在托盤上擺了六個，其餘的仍放回大冰櫃。然後他再一一擺上肉桂烤蘋果楓漿慕斯、抹茶奶油千層、茉莉花焙茶蛋糕、棉花糖檸檬塔、栗子布朗尼與橙酒巧克力海綿蛋糕。

 

Sweet Dream每天會有七種口味的甜點，其中六種會維持一整個月，有一種是每天更換，最快也要七天才會出現相同的「每日特點」。先前只有Bucky一個人時，甜點的量特別少，往往中午就已經售完一整天的量，只能中間休息三小時，趕出下午可以販售的甜點，他有時忙到連午餐也沒時間吃，只是一個三明治或一碗沙拉草草了事。  
在答應Steve的求婚後，Bucky意識到自己的人生不能再只有事業，原先一人扛起的蛋糕店勢必得找來幫手，但目前店的大小其實無法負荷更多的甜點師，他只先請了一個兼職的店員，每天下午4點後到店裡顧前台，Bucky便能利用這段空檔為明日做準備，無需在打烊後再留在店裡忙碌。

兩人相處的時間還太短，誰也還沒開口跟對方提過任何要求，只是小心翼翼地想維持這段進展飛速卻仍嫌薄弱的關係。  
太多因素能打擊他們了，Bucky偷偷想過，他們的婚姻是一顆剛埋進土裡的種子，兩人都巴不得拼命澆水好讓它快速茁壯，可現在甚至還不能讓它冒出芽頭，遑論見到太陽。

 

九點整，Bucky要走出廚房，準備拉開鐵門時，回頭望了眼站在他身後，手足無措、不知該去哪好的Steve。

「你要不要在你喜歡的那個位子等我？」Bucky笑著問，那是店裡最隱密的位置，可以清楚看見室內全貌，但除非刻意尋找，否則來來去去的客人是見不到座位上的Steve的容貌，Steve在交往前就很喜歡待在那裡凝視忙碌的Bucky。  
Steve點點頭往位子上走，Bucky拉開門後，又趁著客人進來前的空隙給他泡了一壺紅茶。

 

Steve從店裡的書架上取下一本書放在桌上，撐著臉頰遠遠看著微笑著跟客人互動的Bucky。

他當然相信他和Bucky正邁入熱戀，不過是無人可以知悉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘密帶來的壓力總是突然其來。

餐廳多半都有固定的熱門時段，但是像Sweet Dream這種以外帶甜點為主，內用位置不到十個，一個時段只有一個店員，偏偏主廚又知名度水漲船高的小店面，Bucky幾乎一直都在忙碌中。  
Steve孤單地坐在角落，Bucky一開始忙碌就沒什麼時間過來和他說話，必須專注在他的工作上，Steve只能自己看書打發時間。少少的好處是Bucky每次在店裡沒人的短暫空檔前來時，總會給他添上一個甜點，換一壺茶，Steve一天內就把當天的七種甜點吃了一輪，中午時Bucky還給他做了花生醬香蕉培根三明治。  
假如真的真的那麼幸運，店裡一個客人也沒有，Bucky還會給他一個悄悄的吻。

 

下午4點，來接Bucky班的工讀生店員Thomas抵達，Bucky總算能稍微喘一口氣。

Thomas還是大學生，在紐約大學攻讀國際關係與新聞。在Steve的想象中，唸這種專業的學生應該帶著凌厲而疏遠的禮貌，好像隨時都能站上發言台回答底下記者的輪番挑戰那樣，但Thomas完全不是那種模樣。他一頭捲髮恣意亂翹，穿著很普通的T-shirt，背一個大書包。見到人就先亮起燦爛的微笑，沒在說話時眼神總是迷迷濛濛的，同時有著顯然的稚氣。

「他的客人緣很好喔，才來沒一個月，已經有幾個客人固定只在他當班的時候來，明顯是為了找他說話。」Bucky帶Steve進廚房，穿上工作圍裙，在洗手台前清潔雙手，一邊跟Steve閒聊：「我當然是很樂意看客人這麼喜歡他啦，他也帶來了一些新的族群的客戶，跟我⋯⋯  
咳，跟我吸引到的不太一樣。」  
Steve挑起眉：『你吸引到的？』  
「⋯⋯多少有一些看了網路上的文章來的。」Bucky小聲說，他抽了紙巾擦乾手，轉過身便被Steve圈在懷裡，壓在了流理台邊上：「幹嘛？」  
『以後我要穿著制服來盯場了，看有誰連我丈夫也想覬覦？』Steve抬起Bucky的下巴，拇指輕揉了揉他下巴的小凹處，在Bucky還來不及說話時便低頭吻住了他。

Bucky被吻得唇瓣泛紅，眼睛水亮亮地盯著Steve瞧：「有人知道美國隊長這麼愛吃醋嗎？」  
『沒人知道。』Steve答得爽快，像是想把Bucky揉進胸口那樣用力地抱緊他：『這件事，我只為你做。』

 

忙完了一天，打烊後又花了一點時間整理店面和計算當日收支，一切都收拾妥當後，也快要9點了。Thomas背起書包看了眼Steve，他只知道自家老闆跟這位大名鼎鼎的美國隊長正在談戀愛，他在確認要來上班時也一併答應了守口如瓶。只是他不知道這位超級英雄沒有電視上看起來的嚴肅，跟在他家老闆身邊轉時，眼神嘴角都是少見的笑意。

「我下班啦，明天見，Bucky，Cap。」Thomas揮了揮手，走出門去。門外有一名男子坐在重機上，手裡拿著頂安全帽在等他。見Thomas出來後，笑著對他說了句什麼，Thomas皺起眉搥了男子一拳，男子笑得更開心，給Thomas整理好頭髮、戴上安全帽，很快就載他離開了。

Bucky見Thomas安全離開了，回頭確認好店裡的狀況，上了保全，便走出店外。Steve略略打量了下周圍，Sweet Dream的位置算是半個商業區，下班後人潮明顯減少，要再繞過幾個街口才有住宅和開得較晚的商店，所以現下路人稀少，Steve便放心牽起Bucky的手。

 

「我想去超市買點食材。」Bucky對Steve說，兩人轉往離家比較遠但是店面較大的Target超市，在進門之前，Bucky看了Steve一眼，鬆開他的手，自己推了推車往生鮮食品區去了。  
Steve默默跟在他後面，壓低了帽簷，盡量避開人潮較多的區域。他一邊若無其事的在超市內閒晃，偶爾拿起幾顆節瓜、幾顆蘋果、幾盒牛肉，假裝互相比較了一下，再慢慢放回原處，同時發揮他的偵查力隨時注意Bucky的動向。

他們繞著不同的路線，卻一直保持著對方就在貨架的另一端，像是一場意料之外的捉迷藏，而他們擔任起被捉的「人」，只是「玩家們」並不知道自己扮演著「鬼」，不過是若無其事地穿梭在兩人之間。

 

比起早就習慣在人群中隱匿蹤跡的Steve，對Bucky而言，既想要Steve別離他太遠，又擔心他身份曝光，這和他所曾想像過的，和丈夫一起在超市裡閒逛，為了要給家裡買什麼絮絮叨叨，甚至有些無意義的小爭執，並不相同，甚至因為人潮密集而帶來了超乎預期的心理壓力，這樣逛一次超市的疲累感堪比上班一天。

他咬著下唇，示意Steve他自己結帳，便推著推車去了櫃檯。離開超市後，Steve在轉角無人的角落等著他，接過了他手中的袋子。  
而Bucky神情自若，彷彿剛剛什麼事也沒發生，他們只是像一對普通的小夫妻一樣，在結束了一天的忙碌後，到超市為兩人的家添購用品，再牽著手散步回家。

 

「你煎漢堡給我吃好不好？」Bucky在電梯裡這麼說時，Steve像是終於接到命令的士兵一樣亮起了眼神：『你想吃我做的？』  
「嗯。」Bucky點點頭：「我好餓喔，想吃點宵夜⋯⋯其實只是想吃煎好的漢堡肉，不需要其他配料。你會嗎？」  
『當然！』Steve興高采烈，他在客廳放下了購物袋，急匆匆地走向廚房，取出了所需的絞肉還有洋蔥，開始動手為Bucky準備宵夜。  
Bucky放好了他買的東西，走到Steve背後，在他把壓制好的漢堡肉放進平底鍋裡時，從背後抱住了他，臉頰緊緊貼在Steve背上。

『怎麼了？很餓嗎？』Steve直覺覺得Bucky不太對勁，他微微側過臉，吻了吻Bucky的髮頂：『我很快就煎好了，再等我5分鐘。』  
「沒事，你慢慢來。」Bucky的聲音被衣服蓋住而顯得悶悶地：「就讓我抱著你。」

 

他們的生活很普通，Bucky在腦海裡又想了一次這句話。  
他不過是想跟喜歡的人在一起。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短暫的分離帶來的情緒變化

Steve的工作往往是不定時的，平日他負責部分的特工訓練，但不是他的工作重點。而需要他出馬的任務，也通常不會有預告。  
新婚首週，Steve沒有特別的工作，除了第一天陪Bucky上班一整天之外，接下來幾天他都會先去神盾局一趟，下午等Thomas去接班，Bucky進廚房後，Steve再悄悄地往廚房去找Bucky。  
從來沒做過蛋糕的Steve，在Bucky偶爾的指導下，也能幫忙他揉麵團、注意蛋白打發的情況、把巧克力醬裝進擠花袋之類的簡單工作。只要是Bucky指示的，Steve都興致勃勃的依樣畫葫蘆，為了自己能分擔Bucky的工作而喜悅。  
他也喜歡在旁邊靜靜看著Bucky做甜點，看他精準的秤過一碗又一碗的麵粉、巧克力粉、砂糖、奶油、鮮乳奶酪。他的工作台上貼著今天要準備的甜點品項，和一張又一張材料的比例表。而他更喜歡Bucky在做完每一個步驟，都會抬起頭看他在哪裡，彷彿他並不是一直存在，隨時都會出現然後再消失。

他們都是彼此的如夢似幻。

 

Steve抽了一張餐巾紙擦去Bucky髮際的細汗，在他額上輕輕一吻：『Bucky⋯⋯我明天要出差。』  
Bucky微微一愣，顯出明顯的焦慮：「你要去哪？」

在和Steve相識前，Bucky對神盾局與美國隊長的任務並不熟悉，但至少知道若是要讓復仇者集結，往往是如同外星人入侵攻擊地球一類的大事，而那些事件必定不會是輕鬆寫意的。和Steve交往後，Bucky知道Steve時不時地要離開美國去出一些相較之下較為簡單，不會召集全部復仇者的次級任務，但即便如此，對這些事情並不熟悉的Bucky，總覺得每次Steve要出任務，都是一趟危險性不明的旅程。

『我⋯⋯』Steve猶豫半晌，神盾局會交給他的任務多半機密性較高，即使是任務編制人員也不能全盤知道，遑論告知他人。他還不知道該如何對Bucky解釋他的任務狀況，只是遲疑地編織著句子：『神盾局會負責運輸，我應該不會去太久，四天左右就能回來了，只是個小任務⋯⋯』  
意識到Steve不能坦言的為難，Bucky連忙開口：「我不是要質問你，我知道⋯⋯你的工作不能說得太坦白。」他垂下頭，小心翼翼地把拌好的蛋糕液倒入模型中，抿著唇，半晌後才又說：「我只是擔心你所以⋯⋯對不起。」  
『不不不，別這麼說。』Steve放下手裡的餐巾紙，在Bucky把模型放進烤箱後，把人拉進懷裡，卻沈默了一會兒，只輕輕嘆息：『我很希望，很希望能告訴你與我有關的一切，Bucky⋯⋯』  
「我知道。」Bucky又說了一次，他倚在Steve懷裏，閉著眼，只聽著Steve沈沈的心跳聲：「我明白的，我只是⋯⋯你會平安回來的對嗎？」  
『當然，我一定會。』Steve承諾著，又吻了Bucky的髮。

 

Steve出差去的日子，音訊是完全沒有的，Bucky只在他離開前收到一封簡訊，此後再無消息。在他離去前，已經跟Bucky稍稍講解過這種情況，Bucky即使擔憂也無法可使，只能努力平穩地過日子。  
然而每次他獨自回到冷清清的家裡時，想著不知在何處奮鬥的Steve，仍然無可避免地心頭發酸。

比原先預期的時間又拖了幾天，Steve回到紐約，已經是一週後。傍晚時他們降落在神盾局的停機坪，進行了簡短的任務匯報，又和Natasha與Wanda討論了本次任務的部分問題，原本想要回家吃晚餐的Steve，打開家裡的大門時，已經接近晚上十點。  
一樓已經一片黑暗，只在廚房的方向有微微的光暈。Steve朝著光的方向走去，踏進廚房後，看見流理台上放著兩個保溫鍋。他掀開來看見一個裝著蘑菇花椰菜濃湯，另一個則是南瓜雞肉燉飯，散發著餘溫和淡淡的飯香。  
濃湯的鍋子下壓著一張紙條，Steve抽起來看，上面寫著：「擔心你回來會餓，留了晚餐。假如不太夠，冰箱裡還有一鍋。很想你。Bucky」

Steve反覆看了幾次，小心翼翼地摺起來，放在不會被食物弄髒的地方。他卸下盾牌，解開了頭盔，拿了個碗，開始吃他遲來的晚餐。

 

Bucky還沒入睡，他聽到樓梯間傳來的腳步聲時，立刻從床上爬起來，匆匆奔向門邊。他還沒碰到門把，門已經被打開了。

「Steve！」他一下子撲上前，緊緊抱住Steve：「你回來晚了！」  
『對不起，任務延遲了，讓你擔心了。』Steve單手就能抱起Bucky，他另一隻手關上門，摟著Bucky往床邊走，Bucky索性爬到他身上，雙腿交疊著纏住Steve，在他臉頰上親了又親，聞到他身上若有似無的煙硝味：「你沒事吧？你沒事吧？」  
『沒事，我一切都好。』Steve笑著把Bucky放到床上，彎腰蹭了蹭他的臉：『你呢？你還好嗎？』  
「除了很想你外一切都好。」Bucky小聲地說，Steve停下正在解制服拉鍊的手，抬眼望向Bucky，伸手把他再次摟進懷裏。

 

臥室裡燈光昏黃，室內寂靜而安謐。直到這一刻Steve才突然意識到，自己有多麽長的時間，沒有真正的離開戰場，沒有放下過哪怕一絲的戒備。他總是緊繃著全身，把生活中的所有時刻都裝上盔甲和偵測器。  
而現在那套盔甲終於裂出縫隙。

他吻著Bucky的唇，在那雙已經有些紅腫的唇瓣上輕輕吸吮，再反覆地舔過他敏感的口腔，把對方微微的呻吟都收入自己口中。

 

那瞬間是敲打在心弦上的第一顆音符，震得他胸腔顫動，慌然無措後是一片溫婉的拖曳蔓延，直到他聽見的所有尖銳吵雜都被逐一撫靜，收容做一個短短的空拍。

他終於知道想念是什麼樣的感覺。


	7. Chapter 7

夜色已深，Bucky睡得正熟。  
他側著身體倚在Steve懷裡，半張臉蛋貼著他的上臂，左手橫跨過Steve的腰，鬆鬆地摟著他，呼吸輕淺而綿長地噴在Steve的肌膚上。Steve的左手從Bucky頸下穿過，擁著Bucky的背，右手輕輕撥著Bucky額前垂下的髮，用手指挑揉著那柔軟的髮絲。  
他已經這樣望著Bucky不知道多久，起初Bucky還有一搭沒一搭地跟他說話，說一些他不在家的日子裡的瑣碎小事，Steve一一應著，還提議過幾天兩人一起到兩個街口外那家新開的漢堡店用餐。說著說著Bucky就睡著了，看著懷中的人在睡著後不自覺地朝自己貼近，Steve心頭泛甜，尚無睡意的他，腦海裡仍想著回程的飛機上，Natasha有意無意的暗示。

 

「你知道所謂的地下戀情，通常很難持久的吧？」Natasha卸下部分裝備，解開腰間的槍袋，躺在機艙的椅子上，往後調整了下，語調輕鬆地說。  
『我不太清楚這種事。』Steve避重就輕地回答，某方面而言也是事實，他從來不去注意外人的八卦軼事，即使偶爾打發時間看了一些，通常也不會記在心裡。  
「我想那是因為，」Natasha並不理會Steve的逃避，依然侃侃而談：「沒有一個普通人能忍受自己談個戀愛，卻像是做賊一樣東躲西防。假如雙方都是特工或是需要隱藏身份的名人，那倒還可能，畢竟各有所避，但是要讓一個生活坦坦蕩蕩、沒什麼好東躲西藏的普通人，在談戀愛這件事上百般遮掩，那通常會是個災難的開始。」  
『⋯⋯怎麼說？』Steve試圖讓自己的語調聽起來不要太積極，彷彿只是為了和Natasha搭話而開的口，不過Natasha也不在意他的遮掩，仍然用著冷靜的語調說：「簡而言之，戀愛勾起了人們心中最想炫耀的那一塊地方，我沒研究過原因，但愛跟蠢確實都特別難遮掩。同時在基礎社交關係中，隨著關係增厚，雙方往往還會漸漸融入彼此的生活圈，而地下戀情讓以上事情都很難進行。很奇怪，戀愛這事似乎沒什麼不典型的餘地，假如你愛上的是個踏實生活的普通人。」  
Steve嗯了兩聲，彷彿只是隨意聊聊，Natasha也不再說話。

然而Natasha說的事事有理，Steve越是細想，眉頭皺得越緊。

 

於是在回到紐約，解散任務人員之後，Steve又刻意留下Natasha多問了幾句：『妳對神盾局特工的評價如何？』  
「哪一方面的？」Natasha挑起眉問。

兩人在復仇者們慣常使用的休息區坐了下來，Steve泡了兩杯咖啡，一杯遞給Natasha，一杯拿在自己手裡。Natasha已經換下了戰鬥服，穿上舒適的家居服，盤起腿窩在沙發裡，聽著Steve的問題，略微思索：「基本上算是訓練得宜，能處理大部分常見的任務，而且幹得也不錯。九頭蛇事件後清掉了一批內鬼，現在的可信任度又更高了，假如只是一般的保鑣型任務，我認為應該九成可以完美達成。」  
『剩下的那一成呢？』Steve追問，Natasha失笑：「Steve，沒有什麼事情是百分百的。」  
Steve咬緊牙關，深吸了一口氣，Natasha又說：「凡事都是機率啊，人活著就是一場冒險。」  
他當然知道，Steve有些煩躁的想。

可他怎麼能在自己最重要的人身上冒險？

 

Steve輕嘆口氣，懷裡的Bucky動了動，在他身上磨蹭了兩下，Steve低頭親吻著他的額頭，對於兩人的未來已經想像過千百種路線，卻不知哪個路線能確保Bucky的平安。

 

接下來的幾天，Steve每天都有必須到神盾局報到的工作，無法再陪著Bucky上班，不過他這幾日的工作多是行政作業與會議，他都能準時離開，在晚餐前抵達Sweet Dream，和Bucky在休息室裡用完晚餐後，再陪他進行隔日的餐點準備。

公休日那天，兩人如約定好的一起去了家附近新開的漢堡店用餐。那是一家非傳統的漢堡店，夾的餡料不只是普通的豬肉、牛肉、生菜，他們有青花菜起司牛肉漢堡、馬鈴薯可樂餅漢堡、義式肉醬牛肉堡、花生香蕉培根漢堡⋯⋯等等較少見的口味，Bucky點了花生香蕉培根漢堡，Steve則選了義式肉醬牛肉堡。  
他們到的早，店內還有許多空位，兩人便選了一個靠窗的角落，從門口進來不會直接望到的地方，讓Bucky背對著門口坐下。

兩人邊吃邊聊，笑得嘻嘻哈哈。Steve自知不是個好相處的人，從小就沒什麼朋友，身邊熟悉的人不是同事就是戰友，聊天的話題多是工作上的事，私底下都少有能一起用餐和閒聊的人。而自從認識Bucky起，Bucky對他便一直都是像對待一個新朋友那樣，親切溫和熱情，婚後更是溫柔體貼。  
他會跟Steve說自己童年的往事，說那些有趣的、荒謬的、孩子能做出的傻事，也說那些沮喪的、挫敗的、每個人都經歷過的爛事。人與人的關係都是靠相處堆出來的，Bucky清楚兩人相處太短，便只能靠分享彼此的過往來累積親切感，而Steve深陷在這種從Bucky的敘述中陪他一起重溫往日的情境裡，彷彿他也跟著參與了那些他無緣參與的過去。

他見到了那個娃娃蹲在花園裡撒種子的春天，男孩泡在泳池裡的夏日，少年騎著腳踏車送報的秋季，青年在巴黎街頭看見第一片雪的隆冬。  
那都是他的Bucky，是Bucky成為如今這模樣的每一塊拼圖，是Steve渴望以任何方式有所關聯的逝去的時間。

『假如我在那個時候遇見你⋯⋯』Steve輕聲說，小小的桌子讓兩人的腿在桌下交纏，親吻更只是一個傾身的距離。Steve摘下帽子遮住了店裡人們能看見的那半邊，吻住Bucky的唇，Bucky緊緊握著他的手，沈溺在Steve每一次的吻裡。

 

只是窺伺的眼光總是無所不在的，再多的遮掩最後也只會如同這帽子一般，左支右絀。


	8. Chapter 8

「我們分析了上次任務從羅蘭艦取得的資料，確認本次對凱薩艦的攻擊，亦是由Robin Tennessee發起的。Tennessee是九頭蛇仍在逃的幾個高層幹部之一，曾是肯塔基州的參議員。根據情報，在仍未逮捕歸案的重要人士中，他也是級別最高的一位，掌握了九頭蛇的許多機密資料，手下能動用的人脈與九頭蛇特工人數也最多。這針對神盾局船隻的連續攻擊，我們認為不是單獨案例，目前正試圖分析案件關聯性。」

Steve坐在昆式機後方，Wanda和Sam坐在他背後，Natasha則在他左手邊，和他一起聽著本次跟他們一起出任務的神盾局特工Jim的報告。面對連續兩次的類似攻擊，Steve可以預想到這可能只是一連串攻擊的開端，但是究竟Tennessee想要什麼？他思索著，狠狠皺起眉。  
與此同時，今天出緊急任務前Bucky欲言又止的神情也在Steve心口徘徊不去。Bucky說有件事想跟他商量，從他為難的神情中可以看出，這應該不是「明天早餐吃什麼」之類的簡單小事，Steve煩惱著Bucky是否遇到什麼重大困難而不知如何啟齒，種種可能令Steve心神不寧。

距離目標海域還有4小時的飛行時間，Steve試圖閉目養神，卻鬆不開緊鎖的眉間。

 

紐約時間下午4點，Thomas剛到Sweet Dream接班，Bucky走進廚房裡準備明天的甜點，但他連第一道甜點的麵粉量都重複測量了好幾次，記在腦海裡的數字總是不對。反覆嘗試後，Bucky放下麵粉盆，沮喪地靠著工作台，捏了捏自己的鼻根。

其實他從昨天早上起就不是很冷靜了，因為有個熟客問了他關於Steve的問題。

 

「今天Cap沒有來啊？」那個年輕的男孩在結帳時問了這一句，正小心地把檸檬乳酪塔從冰櫃裡移出來的Bucky差點失手打翻甜點。  
「誰？」Bucky直起身子，努力讓語調顯得與平常無異，所幸正在東張西望的男孩沒發現Bucky的異常。  
「Captain America啊，我這陣子常常看到他在你店裡，沒想到他也喜歡法式甜點。」男孩猶自喜孜孜地說：「我也是從小看Captain America的故事長大的，他是我心裡最棒的超級英雄，我發現他也常常到你這裡來時真的超驚喜，不過他看起來很低調，帽子壓得很低，我不敢跟他打招呼，怕打擾他⋯⋯」  
「喔⋯⋯」Bucky勉強扯出一個笑容：「他好像也滿喜歡甜點的，我是看過他幾次，不過你說得對，他不太說話，應該是不想被認出來。」  
「是喔？沒關係我偷偷瞧著他也行。明天見啦！」男孩笑著說，接過Bucky手上包裝好的甜點盒，揮揮手轉身離去。  
Bucky對他笑了笑，半晌後才發現自己的掌心已經溼成一片。

而煩心的事還不只這一樁，當天Bucky取出前一日做好的甜點時，他切了幾塊確認味道，卻感覺每一道味道都不對勁，有點太酸、有點太甜。當下Bucky是驚慌的，但自從他將所有甜點的配料都做了固定的比例紀錄後，他的作品一直很穩定，偶爾會有需要因應烤箱而變化的微調，但只要是在他自己店裡，幾乎沒有出過什麼錯。  
Bucky努力冷靜下來，想想自己先前也曾遇過類似的情形，那次他是因為重感冒所以覺得甜點味道不對，今天也可能是身體狀況造成的錯覺。Bucky重新確認昨日的用料記錄表，確定自己沒有使用錯誤的比例，思索了一會兒，仍然決定拿出已經做好的甜點出去。  
早上的客人，都在Bucky的「提議」下先吃了一口當天的任何一種甜點，雖然有人表示味道過重或過淡，但大部分人都認為並沒有什麼問題。確定了問題不在食物本身，Bucky一方面小鬆一口氣，一方面又覺得問題更加撲朔迷離。  
他預約了自己的家庭醫師，準備找時間去看診，然而與此同時，他心中仍有些惶惶不安。

 

隔日早上，Steve在幫Bucky做早餐時，Bucky坐在廚房的中島邊，玩著餐巾紙的同時也看著Steve忙碌的身影，開口說：「Steve，我有件事要跟你說。」  
『怎麼了？』Steve把煎蛋從平底鍋撈起來，平平地放在一旁已經烤好的吐司上，他把吐司端到Bucky面前，又從咖啡機下取過剛煮好的拿鐵，遞給Bucky。  
「我⋯⋯昨天⋯⋯」Bucky思索著要從何說起，昨天一天內發生太多事，彼此雖不是百分百相關但又有著千絲萬縷的關係，他還在猶豫的時候，Steve放在客廳的緊急通報器突然大聲響起。

望著Steve匆匆奔出的身影，Bucky知道他又要出任務，原先想說的話都被吞回了肚子裡。在Steve過來跟他親吻道歉的時候，他微笑著搖頭，送他到門邊，看著神盾局的車前來接他離去。  
Bucky自己安靜地吃完了早餐，收拾乾淨後揹起背包出門，沿著和平時相同的路往店裡走時，並沒有注意到背後有人無聲地快速接近。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陷阱

凱薩艦的攻擊事件比神盾局原先的任務報告中敘述的來得簡單，過程也輕鬆許多。凱薩艦作為測量艦，實際上的任務也以科研計畫為主，測量海域與蒐集該區域的水文資料是主要工作，船上被綁架的人員大部分都是科學家，只有少部分是神盾局探員。本次凱薩艦的主要任務是對北太平洋一條重要運輸航線的重新檢測，對舊有資料進行更加精密的更新與勘誤。神盾局本次登艦的目的是確認本條航線上的水雷分布，故船上的電腦能載出完整的水雷分布圖，據悉這是九頭蛇希望奪取這艘船的主要原因。  
神盾局的飛機停在凱薩艦上方，Steve直接帶著Wanda和Sam登船，在極短的時間內便控制了整艘船，逮獲九頭蛇的特工，並奪回船艦的控制權。在Sam檢查那七名九頭蛇特工時，Steve站在一旁，莫名地感覺心神不寧。

『Nat。』Steve從通訊器裡呼喚：『這艘船艦有幾名神盾局特工？』  
「十二名。」  
『整艘船有多少員工？有武器裝載的資料嗎？九頭蛇上船時攜帶的武器和船艦自備的武器相較之下如何？』Steve一連串的問題，Natasha一一解答，兩人同時沉默了半晌。  
『我懷疑劫凱薩艦並不是九頭蛇的主要目標，只是個幌子。』Steve開口：『聯絡Coulson。』

 

數分鐘後，神盾局的飛機載著凱薩艦上的半數特工，全速返航。

 

在Steve一行人離開紐約後不久，紐約數個地點便一一傳出發現炸彈的消息，同時也有幾個小型火警連環發生。警察與消防人員來回疲於奔命，抵達現場後花上大把時間進行拆彈，卻發現其中有好幾個只是空包彈，一件接一件白忙一場的怪事讓警消人員陷入困惑，並不明白幕後主使者意圖為何。  
NYPD的總警監意識到狀況詭異，但在先前一連串的事由後，突然完全消停，後續警方便無從追蹤，只能加派人手巡邏人潮密集的重要景點。神盾局接到消息後，剛啟動調查，Robin Tennessee的訊息便出現在神盾局的通訊網路上。

那是一段無聲的影片，影片開頭聚焦在一個昏暗的角落，地上躺著一名男子，他雙手被綑綁在身後，似是完全昏迷般一動也不動，接著鏡頭拉近，能清楚看見男子的五官長相，讓觀影者可以辨認出影片主角後，再轉開了鏡頭，拍攝到房間內部的景象。有幾個黑衣人士散落在房間各處，身上都明顯配有槍械，只有一名男子坐在椅子上，臉被籠罩在黑暗裡，手上正把玩著一把槍，在鏡頭對向他時，咔達一聲給槍上膛。  
影片是以一句話終結的：「轉告美國隊長，英雄自有英雄該負擔的人生，豈能妄想平凡。」

 

Steve回到紐約已經將近兩天，他也快要70個小時沒有入睡了。短短50秒的影片，他已經睜著泛紅的雙眼看了數百次，每一秒都定格下來反覆看，從音軌中試圖抓出任何一點細緻的聲響來分析。神盾局正試圖反追蹤Tennessee的通訊，但無法在美國境內定位；而Bucky最後的身影出現在蛋糕店的前一個轉角，他們也試圖排查附近街口每一個攝影鏡頭，卻仍然一無所獲。

「Barnes在攝影鏡頭中的最後影像和Tennessee發來訊息的時間相隔不到四小時，我們也調查過機場和港口的出境記錄，沒有異常，他們應該沒有離開紐約太遠。」Natasha坐在Steve旁邊，又喝下一杯咖啡，望著大螢幕上的光點地圖，仍在思索自己可能漏掉的地點。  
Steve搖搖頭：『我確信他們仍然在美國境內，只是線索太少。Tennessee和九頭蛇幾個老巢我們都翻過了，沒有消息。』  
「Steve，」Natasha明知答案，仍然還是問了一次：「你有想過替Barnes配備追蹤器嗎？」  
『……我考慮過，但追蹤器不是那麼好入手的東西，一旦我提出申請，Bucky曝光的機率便會大增。而所有有能力製作精細的追蹤器的單位，我都不放心。』Steve揉了揉眉間，但那深刻的紋路仍未消散：『……該死。』

Natasha還待說話，一名神盾局特工匆匆跑來：「Cap，我們從監視器中發現Tennesse一群人的車隊，他們分成兩批，正往中央車站和時代廣場前進，我們已經派人暗中跟蹤了。」  
此時另一名特工也趕來報告最新消息：「中央車站收到炸彈通知，正在進行人潮疏散和尋找炸彈，Wanda前去支援了。」

 

Steve站起身，連日未睡的疲倦因為事情終於有了新進展而略微消散，他一手撈起盾背在背上，下達清楚的指示：「那我們就去時代廣場，走！」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千鈞一髮

當初知道綁架Bucky這件事是Tennesse一手策劃時，Steve的內心立刻重重一沈。

數年前，Steve勦滅九頭蛇的過程中，抓到不少九頭蛇的幹部是全家都在組織內，分屬不同部門。他注意到九頭蛇並不像是一般的反叛勢力，有一部分更像是一種扭曲的信仰。其中固然有許多人只是為了取得更高的權力，但組織的高層幹部中，也有不少人抱持一種共同的狂熱，他們堅信著自己是在為人類福祉而奮鬥，為此自然會跟理念相同的人走得近，又將子女親人皆帶進組織裡。  
Tennesse的長子和獨女是死在神盾局直搗九頭蛇最大基地的槍戰中，而那一場血戰是由Steve親自領隊的，而後Natasha逮到Tennesse的妻子，她在獄中自盡。消息指出Tennesse還有一名幼子不知所蹤，是他僅剩的家人了。  
為此Robin Tennesse對Steve恨之入骨，Steve知道他肯定想親手了結自己，最好在Steve死前先狠狠折磨他一輪。

 

Steve帶著Sam和幾名神盾局特工趕到時代廣場時，原本應該人潮熙攘的時代廣場卻一片安靜，地上散落著人們逃離時來不及撿拾的物品。  
彷彿擔心Steve找不到他們似的，一列身穿黑衣的持槍人士，從他們抵達的街口外，一直列隊到廣場最高樓的下方，領隊的人士蒙著臉，聲音是秀氣的女聲，語調卻是毫無起伏的冰冷：「隊長，議員久等了。」  
Steve甚至不用抵達高樓門口，他遠遠便見到從20層樓高處，有人影被垂掛在窗外。

那人影他太過熟悉，甚至令他罕見地呼吸艱難。

 

『把Wanda調過來。』Steve低聲指示Sam，Sam明白Steve的意思，他壓下耳邊的通訊設備和中央車站小隊聯絡，說了幾句後轉身報告Steve：「中央車站有炸彈，人潮還在疏散，紐約市警局請求Wanda原地待命。」  
『車站一旦淨空就讓Wanda立刻過來！』Steve咬著牙說，Sam頷首，他的視力沒有Steve好，但也猜得出來那個被掛在半空中，用來威脅Steve的人是誰。Steve的視線一刻也沒離開過那人，只是大步的往前，一直走到高樓門前，朗聲開口：『Tennesse議員先生。』  
「美國隊長，好久不見。」Steve的耳機中響起對方的聲音，他略轉移視線望了眼四周，並沒有看到對方，Tennesse又說：「不用找了，隊長，今天我不是主角。特地把隊長請來，為的是祝賀隊長新婚啊！呵，琴瑟和鳴，恩愛繾綣呢。」Tennesse的笑聲透過對講機，顯得格外刺耳。  
Steve只是穩聲回答：『你要殺的是我，放過他。』  
Tennesse的笑聲嘎然而止：「放過他？美國隊長什麼時候這麼天真了？我當然是先殺了他，讓你慢慢痛苦，直到我滿意了，再找個良辰吉日解決你啊。」  
Steve不再回話，他只是謹慎地觀察周圍，試圖找出能讓Sam或是其他特工進入內部的方法。但眼前所見，高樓被Tennesse的手下團團圍住，Bucky的位置又非常危險，若是他們輕舉妄動，吊著Bucky的繩子隨時有可能被切斷。

「我估計我還能在這裡欣賞你心急如焚又無能為力的樣子十分鐘吧，直到這條搖搖欲墜的繩子斷裂為止。嘖嘖，我能看到這繩子的一絲絲慢慢裂開的瞬間，多精細的倒數計時，可惜你不能和我一起觀看，隊長。」Tennesse的語調又回到那種得意的喜悅：「我會寄影片給你的。」  
十分鐘？Wanda很有可能趕不過來。Steve望向Sam，Sam皺著眉輕搖頭：「我們只能等到最後一刻，Bucky墜落的時候，我飛上去拉住他……」

 

「我改變主意了隊長。」Tennesse的聲音突然響起時，Steve猛地抬起頭，看見原先靜止的Bucky正在快速下墜。他顧不得通訊器裡Tennesse瘋狂的大笑，只是往前直奔，抱著至少能接住對方的微小希望，同時飛出盾牌，擊倒好幾個上前試圖阻止他的九頭蛇特工。其他神盾局特工和九頭蛇的人馬正激烈對戰，Steve管不了那些了，他只是在心裡再三祈禱一切都來得及。  
Sam打開自己的裝備，展開翅膀飛起。他在空中捉住了Bucky的上臂，但是無法抓緊，只是稍微減緩了Bucky的墜落。Sam一直調整自己的高度，但每一次觸碰到Bucky的結果都仍是抓不到他。

「Cap，我抓不到他。」Sam的聲音很焦慮，Steve咬緊牙關：『我在他下方，你盡量想辦法減緩他墜落的速度，我……』  
在Steve來得及給出下一個指示前，Bucky忽然在五樓高度的地方停住了，Steve眨了眨眼，半晌後他才看出Bucky身上被紅光包住，正以緩慢的速度往下降，Steve張開雙臂，讓Bucky落進他懷裡。

Wanda及時趕到了。

 

「我們抵達中央車站時，車站已經淨空了，Natasha說那裡應該只是一個煙霧彈，叫我立刻趕來。」Wanda對降落在她身邊的Sam說，Sam鬆了一口氣：「還好你及時趕到了。」兩人站在人潮外圍，人潮中心是Steve和一直昏迷不醒的Bucky。  
神盾局的醫師對Bucky做了初步檢查，確認他沒有重大的外傷，昏迷可能是被施用了麻醉劑。Steve跟著救護人員一起上了救護車，他彎腰撥開Bucky臉上的碎髮，見到他臉頰眉際都有細小的傷痕和血跡，心頭像被一隻無形的手擰住了，疼痛遍佈他五臟六腑。

他輕輕握住Bucky的手，低聲對他說：『我很抱歉，Buck，我很抱歉……』

 

Bucky在經過基礎的全身檢查和掃描後，確認沒有內傷，但九頭蛇對他施用了過度的麻醉劑，醫師建議他住院觀察三天。  
Steve望著已經經過上藥與包紮，仍沈沈沈睡著的Bucky，一邊聽著主治醫師的解釋點頭。但在他來得及問更多問題前，醫師的下一句話讓Steve心跳停了半晌。

「另外，要注意的是，Barnes先生已經有四週的身孕了。萬幸的是目前胎兒很穩定，不過頭三個月仍要特別小心。我建議他出院後仍持續臥床休息，直到確定胎兒發育正常，Barnes先生的身體狀況也完全復原為止……」


	11. Chapter 11

一片白色的天花板，十分安靜的周遭，有一個規律的滴答聲正一下一下的響著，空氣中瀰漫著淡淡的消毒水味。  
這是Bucky睜開眼睛後觀察到的環境。

他眨了眨眼睛，試著發出聲音，但乾得發癢的喉嚨讓他輕輕地咳嗽起來。他一咳嗽，旁邊立刻有人靠了過來，輕聲問：『Bucky？你醒了嗎？』  
「Steve……」Bucky小聲地喊對方的名字，Steve小心翼翼地撫摸他的臉頰，問：『你現在感覺還好嗎？』  
「要喝水……」Bucky回答，Steve替他把床墊調高，一手端來床頭櫃子的水杯，另一隻手扶著Bucky坐起來。他沒什麼力氣地靠在Steve身上，小口小口喝了幾口水，搖搖頭不喝了。

Steve把水杯放回去，Bucky倚著他，抬起頭望著Steve：「這是哪裡？我怎麼在這裡？」  
『這是醫院，你……你受了傷，記得嗎？』Steve調整了下坐姿，讓Bucky能更舒服地靠在自己懷裡，安撫地摸著他的背：『別怕，我在這裡。現在誰也別想把我從你身邊帶走。』  
「我受傷了？」Bucky腦海裡一片空白，他只覺得自己全身上下都酸得可怕，像是被卡車來回輾過三輪一樣，每塊肌肉都疼，身體軟綿綿的，不聽使喚。  
他努力地想了又想，還是搖頭：「我只記得我要去上班，其他都不記得了……是……車禍嗎？」  
『不……』Steve欲言又止：『那些……等你身體都好了，我再和你詳談。現在我有一件更重要的事要跟你說。』

他把手掌放在Bucky現在還很平坦的小腹上，溫柔地說：『你肚子裡有寶寶了，你知道嗎？』

 

這忽如其來的消息讓Bucky楞住了，他便也不自覺地抬起手去摸自己的肚子，傻傻地複述：「寶寶？」  
『是的，Buck，你懷孕了。』Steve的手掌覆蓋在Bucky的手背上，拇指一下下蹭著他的手腕：『你自己知道嗎？』  
「我……」Bucky想著他最近味覺的變化，恍然大悟：「我最近在嚐甜點時，總感覺味道不太對，還以為我味覺出了什麼問題。你出任務那天，我本來要告訴你這事……我都預約好了那天下午要去看醫師了。原來……」他抬起頭，抑不住的笑意：「Steve，我們要有寶寶了！」  
『是的，是的，寶貝……』Steve親吻他的眼睛、臉頰，彎起嘴角：『你好辛苦……我愛你，Bucky，我愛你。』  
Bucky又是開心又是緊張，仰起頭去吻Steve的唇。Steve索性把他抱上大腿緊緊抱住，Bucky幾乎空不出心思去想他沒印象的那幾天，只是摟著Steve的脖子，兩人一邊斷斷續續地接吻，臉頰蹭著臉頰，一邊細細碎碎地呢喃私語，說一些戀人之間的傻話。 

 

為了保險起見，Bucky在醫院住了一個禮拜，Steve一直在他身邊照顧他。他在床上躺了三天後，醫師謹慎判斷他可以慢慢下床活動後，白天Steve便會陪著他到醫院的小花園散步。  
神盾局替Bucky安排的是機密的高等病房，與醫院的其他棟隔離，所有出入口都有嚴密監護，進出需經過詳細的身分驗證。Bucky住的那層樓中央有一區空中花園，種滿了各色花草，每天在病房裡用完餐，兩人就會到花園漫步上幾十分鐘，不過最多一小時，Steve就會堅持讓Bucky回房間休息。

「躺得我都累了。」Bucky一邊抱怨著，一邊乖乖地讓Steve牽回去。  
『你和寶寶可能受了傷，必須特別小心才行。』Steve斬釘截鐵地說，從花園回到病房不過數步之遙，Steve讓Bucky在床上坐好了，從一旁的桌上捧來甜點藍莓布丁，挖起一口遞到Bucky嘴邊。  
Bucky吃著甜點，便又想起自己的蛋糕店。他醒來前Steve已經替他在門口掛上公休告示，也通知了Thomas，不過告示上沒有寫重新營業的日期，已經將近一週沒有營業的店面，臉書粉絲頁開始湧入憂心的顧客，頻頻詢問Sweet Dream是不是要休業了。Bucky昨天連忙上去發了一篇文，告訴大家自己只是身體不適必須住院休養，等到身體都恢復了便會重新開張，預估還需要暫停營業半個月。  
Steve對於這個重新營業的日期不甚贊同，不過也只是再三強調一切都要讓醫師決定，Sweet Dream接下來九個月的營業時間必須大幅縮短是肯定的了。為了自己和孩子的安全，Bucky也只能點頭答應。

 

除了蛋糕店的營業，更迫在眉睫的是Bucky的安全問題。Steve已經和Coulson談過，他們會在Bucky出院後，發佈正式新聞稿，公告美國隊長的婚姻關係並簡單介紹Bucky的身分。這幾個夜晚，在Bucky睡著後，Steve會到病房旁的會客室，和神盾局派來負責Bucky安危的特工小組商談關於Bucky之後的安全保護規劃。  
科技組的研究員已經為Steve和Bucky的家以及Bucky的店，都設計了自動監控裝置，而為Bucky本人準備的植入式追蹤器，由Natasha親自設計，程式輸入在神盾局的機器中，但Steve是唯一具有完全權限、可以開啟程式、觀看路徑追蹤的管理人。

即使已經做了那麼多，Steve心裡還是惶惶不安，總想著要為Bucky和兩人即將到來的孩子多做一些事。

 

Bucky出院回到家的那天晚上，Steve給他煮了一鍋番茄濃湯，又下了一包牛肉菠菜餡的義大利餃子。兩人用完餐後，坐在客廳裡，Steve和Bucky說了他沒有記憶的那幾天，究竟發生了什麼事。

『我很抱歉，Buck……』Steve把Bucky摟在懷裡，依然是難以抑制的愧咎：『如果不是因為我……』  
「如果不是因為你，我也不知道我可以這麼幸福。」Bucky輕輕打斷了Steve的話，抓住他的手，包在自己的掌心裡：「這一切危險都是我早就知道的，也許，我反而鬆了一口氣。」他彎起嘴角，抬頭望向Steve：「我們終於可以不用躲躲藏藏了，可以大大方方地戀愛約會，我很高興。至於其他的事……」  
他深吸一口氣，話音不重，卻異常堅定：「我願意為了能跟你在一起，付出一切努力，Steve。只要跟你在一起。」

 

Steve緊緊抱著Bucky，恨不得把他揉進心裡一般一下又一下地吻他。他抵著Bucky的額頭，深深望進他的眼睛。  
他第一次在一個人的眼睛裡看見那麼清楚的自己，而倒影裡的他彷彿是住在那人的靈魂裡，既安穩又快樂，遠超過其他他曾有過的容身之地。

『我設計了很多道防護措施，甚至……也許……我會親自訓練你。』Steve開口，簡單敘述了他為Bucky安排的安全保護。『不過，那些都要等你生完寶寶，完全復原後。在那之前，我一刻都不會再離開你。』  
Bucky點點頭，明知自己終究是踏入了兩人都曾希望極力避免的曝光之下，卻因為所有的擔憂都落實了，反而再無畏懼。

 

他捧著Steve的臉，再送上一吻，喃喃強調：「我和你在一起。」


	12. Chapter 12

一如Steve要求的，他暫時被解除任務待命，擁有百分之百可以自由安排的時間。  
直到這時候，Bucky才意識到自己曾經多麼的擔憂。他無數次說服自己Steve會平安回來的努力，都比不上半夜在他懷裡醒來時，感覺到他的手仍穩穩地放在自己後腰，帶著熱氣的吐息落在耳際，那樣扎實的依偎。  
他蹭了蹭Steve的下巴，被他剛冒出的鬍渣輕輕刺痛了臉頰，帶著笑容又閉上眼。Steve也許醒了，也許沒醒，只是他收緊了手，把Bucky牢牢抱緊。

 

直到醫生終於認為Bucky狀態穩定，可以恢復輕鬆的日常活動，已經是Bucky回到家的半個月後，Sweet Dream已經休業將近一個月。這段時間內，Bucky只能試著做一些簡單的布丁或果凍類甜點，嘗試組合各式水果。那些需要用力揉戳麵團，或是耗費長時間站立的甜點，已經被現在時時刻刻在一旁監督他的Steve嚴格禁止。

是個寧靜的午後，Bucky用湯匙挖了些百香果水晶凍，一口口遞到Steve嘴邊。他們正坐在餐廳的椅子上，有一搭沒一搭地說著話，Steve把Bucky抱在懷裡，靠著他的肩膀看他用平板電腦記錄試做甜點的心得，慢慢地親吻Bucky衣領下露出的肩膀，故意親得很久很久，留下了小小的吻痕，他便為此偷偷地感到得意。  
Bucky只是笑著，沒有要阻止他的意思。在Steve的手已經摸到寬鬆的T-shirt裡，在他仍相當平坦的小腹上打著圈摸著時，Bucky終於完成了他的記錄，把Steve的手從衣服裡拉出來，在他來得及耍賴前，已經側過身去摟著Steve的脖子，含住他正準備要說點什麼的嘴唇。

「大色狼……」Bucky唇角微彎，淺淺地吻著Steve，Steve沒打算反駁，他額頭抵著Bucky的額，用鼻尖輕輕蹭他鼻尖，坦然承認：『我第一眼看見你時，就想要你了。』  
「是嗎？」Bucky低聲回應，拇指滑過Steve唇角小小的笑窩：「這麼巧，我也是。」  
『你第一眼看見我是什麼時候？電視上嗎？』Steve故意問，換來Bucky的白眼：「誰會在乎新聞裡的人長怎樣？你又不是靠臉吃飯！我說的是你第一次到店裡來那次！」  
Steve大笑起來，把Bucky摟得更緊，輕輕地搖晃著他，Bucky倚靠著Steve，忽然說：「Steve，你說你愛我對嗎……你……怎麼知道的？」

Steve安靜下來，他意識到Bucky的問題背後有更深的含義，便沒有急著回答，只是等著Bucky繼續往下說。而Bucky似乎也沒有在等他當下的答案，他只是安靜了好半晌，才又開口：「我曾經很害怕，在我們一直不能公開的時候。」Bucky的手放在Steve的掌心，Steve乾燥溫暖的手掌裹住他的手，手指輕輕揉搓Bucky的手指，一言不發，等著Bucky繼續述說。  
「我不知道那要持續多久，我也不知道我會不會不小心……做錯什麼。」  
『Buck……』Steve想解釋，Bucky搖搖頭：「不是你的錯，而是我也很擔心。我不想帶給你、帶給我們的生活困擾，我只想繼續原本的日子，也跟你好好的在一起。我……我不在乎別的事情，你知道嗎？Stevie……我不知道怎麼做能對我們兩個都好，我甚至悄悄想過，假如你不是跟我結婚，而是跟……我也不知道？某個特工？某個能配合你工作的人？」  
『我不想……』  
「可我不想，Steve。」Bucky截斷Steve的話，望著他的眼神是難以克制的依戀：「我不想去想像任何其他人。我只希望那個人是我。」

 

『你不知道你對我有多重要，你有多特別。』

Steve捧著Bucky的臉龐，在他軟軟的臉頰上親了又親。他欲言又止，只是不停的吻Bucky的五官，看著他時似乎有千言萬語，卻又一句也說不出。所有演講都能被編入教材的美國隊長，忽然覺得語言如此難以組織又如此貧乏。

『我該怎麼告訴你……』Steve喃喃地說，Bucky睜大了眼望他，卻見他可疑地紅了耳朵，激起了Bucky的好奇心：「告訴我什麼？」  
『你知道的，我父母親很早就去世，我一個人過了很長的日子。我有很多戰友、同事，但沒幾個人能稱為朋友，我也從來沒……像世人歌頌的那種感情，那樣愛過誰。』Steve伸手把Bucky的長長不少的頭髮撈到耳後，開始輕揉他的耳垂：『我跟Natasha說，美國隊長沒必要結婚，也根本不適合。』  
『可是我看到了你，就再也看不到其他東西。』

『我不知道其他人怎麼戀愛的，我也不知道他們眼裡的彼此是什麼樣子，我只知道……原來會有這麼一個人，讓我想要二十四小時繞著他打轉，看他笑、看他說話、看他走路、看他思考……愛是這麼普通的事情嗎？Bucky？我竟然沒有任何偉大的想法，我只是想要一直看著你、牽著你、抱著你，如此而已。』  
『我想那是愛。如果那不是愛，那是什麼？』Steve說著，微微皺起了眉：『你帶給我的是我從沒想過的感情，也許我太無知了對嗎？』

 

Bucky凝視著Steve，甚至沒意識到自己的眼裡有淚聚集，Steve似乎有些慌了，他一邊問著Bucky怎麼了，一邊伸長了手去抽桌上的面紙。

「我沒事，我……我也愛你，Steve……」Bucky按住Steve的手，把臉蛋埋進Steve頸側，忽然低聲說：「我想帶你回家看爸爸媽媽。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人隨意地討論婚禮。

陪Bucky回家見他父母親，比Steve和Bucky先前擔憂的來得順利，或者說至少是順利。

早在他們出發前，Bucky已經透過電話與電子郵件，在Ariel的協助下，和父母親說明了他與Steve已經在四個月前登記結婚，同時他也剛剛確認肚子裡有將近兩個月大的胎兒的事情。忽如其來的大量訊息讓Winifred和George都大為錯愕，Ariel試著替哥哥緩頰，她自認為效果尚可，但父母親仍然強調，要Bucky帶著Steve儘快回來一趟。  
結婚後才帶著已經懷孕的伴侶回去見父母，即使對Bucky家這樣的現代家庭而言，也是有些令人尷尬，更何況Steve骨子裡仍是個受老式教育成長的老派人，即使Winifred和George沒有太多為難他，對此種情況他仍是既尷尬又羞愧，在Barnes家雙親前難得的哽住了言語，最後還是要靠Bucky來解圍。

 

「他身分特殊，我們總得特別小心謹慎，花了不少時間安排事情，直到這陣子總算安定下來了。」Bucky彎起嘴角，笑得如同孩子時一樣甜：「爸爸媽媽別生氣嘛！」  
Winifred嘆了口氣，握住兒子的手臂輕輕揉著：「我們沒生氣，只是太驚訝了。你說你懷孕快七週了，現在一切都好嗎？」  
「嗯，很穩定，沒有什麼不舒服的，醫生也說一切都好。」為了不讓家人擔憂，Bucky隱下了先前遭遇的驚險，只把最近的日子說一說。他告訴父母，因為自己懷孕初期時不太穩定，Steve為了照顧他，和神盾局請了長假，會一直待在他身邊陪伴他，直到孩子出生。  
聽到Steve為Bucky做的事，Winifred臉色稍霽，又輕拍了拍Bucky的手：「那你的店還好嗎？你也該多休息吧？我早跟你說該再請一位甜點廚師！」  
「醫師說在懷孕滿三個月前，我要盡可能休息，所以店暫停營業中，還要再熬一個月。」Bucky鼓起臉頰，想著白繳房租卻沒收入的日子，一陣心痛。Steve看得好笑，伸手過去輕摟住Bucky的肩，Bucky抬頭望他，故做委屈，Steve很自然地把人帶進懷裡，親了親Bucky額頭。  
眼見兩人一串自然親暱的動作，Ariel在一旁憋著笑，George和Winifred態度也和緩許多，Ariel見狀，趕緊把原先被擺在一旁的水果茶點端過來，招呼大家一起享用，原先屋裡凝重的氣氛方才漸漸輕鬆起來。

 

兩人在Bucky老家住了一週，閒來無事的日子，便花上很多時間討論那個被延宕許久的婚禮。

Steve答應Bucky想把婚禮辦在老家的願望，雖然Bucky自己離家許久，但他的家人親戚以及從小到大的朋友，都還留在賓州，婚禮辦在老家才能邀請最多的賓客。而Steve自己既無家人也無親戚，會來參加婚禮的頂多是復聯的戰友，他想邀請的客人人數稀少，自然傾向盡量配合Bucky的計畫。  
「我已經想好好多點心和蛋糕，都是適合婚禮用的，我要一個一個慢慢設計！尤其是婚禮蛋糕！」Bucky對Steve說著，神色興奮期待。

他們正躺著Barnes家後院的草皮上晒著太陽，下午時分，陽光正好，卻不過烈。家裡其他人都出去了，Bucky簡單地做了幾個小三明治，Steve切了水果，他們便把這些點心放在盤子上，在後院進行了小巧的野餐。  
Bucky躺在Steve懷裡，Steve腿上則放著一本婚禮蛋糕的厚重食譜，已經被Bucky在好幾處貼上了重點標記。他一邊翻著一邊對Steve說著自己的設計，Steve認真的聽著，時不時親吻Bucky被陽光晒得暖呼呼的頭髮。

 

這家常的平淡時光，偶爾會讓Steve恍惚起來。他的一生既漫長又短暫，童年與少年時光孤獨地掙扎求生，成為美國隊長後又始終在砲火裡奮戰。一路走來他對於自己的選擇不曾有過後悔，但凡是你選擇了某種道路，總有另外一種道路從此疏離。  
Bucky走進他生命後，帶給他的是一連串陌生的驚喜，Steve不曾對Bucky表露，但確實每一步都令他如履薄冰。  
他不願意對任何一件事放手，責任自然是成倍的加重。可Steve心頭坦然，他不是個能對自己在乎的事視而不見的人，而若是能走自己選擇的路，再重的責任都比袖手旁觀或佯裝無事令他心安。

 

『Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……』Steve心裡默念愛人的名字，懷中的他早不知在何時已打起了盹，手裡的書落到了草地上，側著頭歪向一側，手掌疊在Steve的手背上，睡得安詳平和。  
他如此溫柔鎮定，接受了自己帶來的一切狂風暴雨。

 

若對你說抱歉，那是說不盡的。  
可若對你說抱歉，那亦是虧欠你的愛。


	14. Chapter 14

雖說懷孕初期經歷了一場驚險，但此後Bucky的身體狀況倒是一路安穩，初期並沒有多少害喜的症狀，寶寶也沒有受到不良的影響，很順利地在Bucky肚子裡慢慢茁壯。  
儘管如此，Steve顧前顧後的緊張狀態卻一點也沒有減少，尤其在醫師告知，Bucky的肚子裡是雙胞胎之後。

 

「有……有兩個？」Bucky驚訝得都結巴了，Steve則是完全石化了，他呆呆地望著Dr. Grint，一手不自覺地握緊了Bucky的手。  
Dr. Grint神情鎮定，絲毫不覺得這是什麼該憂慮的事：「是啊，有很清楚的兩個不同的心跳聲，有聽到嗎？嗯，Bucky肚子裡是雙胞胎，恭喜你們。」

一直到看診結束，離開了醫院，兩人都還陷在一種驚喜的恍惚裡。一到家，Steve就趕緊把Bucky拉到沙發上坐好，Bucky慢慢倚著Steve坐下來，兩人大眼瞪小眼地看著對方，好半晌後忽然一起笑了出來。  
「Steve！」Bucky趴進Steve懷裡，笑著把臉埋進他的肩膀：「哇！我們家要有兩個寶寶了！」  
『我只擔心你太辛苦了，懷雙胞胎很難的……』Steve把Bucky抱上大腿，臉蹭著他的臉說。  
Bucky笑著嘆氣，搖搖頭把雙手放在自己已經微微隆起的小腹上：「我知道懷孕時，就想過要多生幾個。我家孩子多，所以從來都很熱鬧，我也喜歡這樣，希望自己將來的孩子也能享受這種手足之情……你呢？你想過嗎？」  
『我覺得都好，你和孩子們健健康康的就好。』Steve在Bucky唇上親了又親，一手梳開他有些長了的頭髮。

生活是無法預料的，在許多惶恐來襲後，也有喜悅悄悄跟上。

 

自從知道自己懷著雙胞胎，Bucky原先的計畫全都需要修改。Sweet Dream的營業時間改成下午2點到6點，一天的販售量也做出限制，星期天晚上會在粉絲頁預告下週的點心與份量，售完即不再加。如此一來反而激升了買氣，從一開始的提早完售，到後來甚至在開店前，門外就已經排起了長龍。  
有些買不到心儀甜點的顧客，在粉絲頁中怒而指責Sweet Dream是搞飢餓行銷，認為主廚已經遺忘了當時口口聲聲的初衷，又和其他站在Bucky那邊體貼他的顧客吵了起來。

『再吵下去，都別吃，不用做了。』Steve站在Bucky身邊，舉著手機跟Natasha講話。不怎麼上社群網站的他，聽到Natasha的「小報告」，臉色不太好看。  
Bucky正在小心地把攪拌均勻的蛋液灌進模型，聽著Steve說的話忍不住苦笑，電話那頭的Natasha又說了些話，Steve應了幾聲，掛了電話後便去摟Bucky的腰：『別辛苦了，休息一下。』  
「我躺了大半個週末，今天才剛站起來不久呢。」Bucky笑了笑：「最後一週啦，就讓我做完吧，接下來要休息漫長的四個月啊！」

 

懷孕剛滿七個月，因為是雙胞胎的緣故，Bucky的肚子已經比同樣週數的孕婦還要更大，負擔也更重。休息時只能側躺，稍微多動一些就氣喘吁吁。所幸紐約已近冬日，至少能免去被暑熱煎熬之苦。  
Bucky孕期進入第八個月時，Sweet Dream宣布由義大利的年輕廚師Alejandro Navas前來客座四個月，將會帶來一些歐洲近年來流行的新甜點，希望能給紐約曼哈頓區的饕客們嶄新的體驗。Alejandro是Bucky的同學，不久前剛從原先任職的酒店離職，打算跟著新婚妻子到美國發展，得知Bucky的店面將有四個月的空窗，爽快地應承了這個任務。

 

一切令Bucky掛心的事都處理好後，Bucky總算能待在家裡好好休息，可惜這安穩的日子過沒兩天，肚子的兩個寶寶就開始急著想出來了。從33週起，Bucky和Steve便在醫師指示下，開始以醫院為家，進行了長達三週的安胎。Dr. Grint當下就已經告知他們要做好寶寶隨時可能到來的準備，所幸還是有驚無險地撐到了36週，在醫師安排下，剖腹生下一對白白胖胖的龍鳳胎。

當日子有很多新鮮事時，時間總是過得飛快，尤其是生活裡突然多了兩個只會以哭鬧表達意見的小娃兒，Steve和Bucky都忙得暈頭轉向，好不容易才勉強抓到生活的步調。在Lucas與Elodie將滿三個月大時，Alejandro自己的店面終於準備完成，Sweet Dream即將交回Bucky手上。  
而Steve為Bucky規劃的防身課程，從近身搏擊到槍械使用，也已「開課」在即。

 

跟Steve結婚後，Bucky進入神盾局的次數寥寥無幾，他始終不覺得那是跟自己有關聯的世界，他只不過是職員家屬。如今卻需要進入那個神祕的地方，在專供神盾局探員訓練的基地中心，享受美國隊長量身打造的培訓課程。  
回想起自己遇到Steve後，人生的高潮起伏，Bucky原該覺得驚心動魄，此刻他卻忽然綻出笑容。

他推開了門，Steve背對著大門正在地上整理鋪墊，聽到開門的聲音後他抬起頭，望見了Bucky。  
Bucky反手關上門，對朝著自己走來的那人，那個他已經許下誓言，此生如何艱難都要相伴的人，那個令他過起了從沒想過的人生，卻寧願為他受此磨難，也不願想像分離的人，Bucky揚起嘴角。

 

「嘿，請多指教。」


End file.
